


January 11

by lucy_in_the_sky



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Fluff, French Toast, Happy Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: Just a simple fic to say happy birthday to the man who helped build and shape our nation. Happy birthday, Alexander Hamilton





	

January 11, 2016 6:13 AM

 

John blinked open his eyes as sunlight filtered through the cream colored curtains separating the New York apartment from the view outside. He reached his hand behind him to silence the buzzing from his phone. With a glance at the time, he looked over his boyfriends frame to see if he was awake yet, luckily finding closed eyes and slow cadenced breath. For the first time in their relationship John had gotten up before Alex did. He untangled himself from Alexander and silently slipped out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweats as he exited their bedroom. 

 

Out in the main living space, John started getting ready for the morning. He first turned on soft music and set his phone on the counter dividing the kitchen and living room. He then walked into the kitchen to start a brew of coffee, perking up as soon as he smelled the bitter scent. Knowing Alex would be waking up soon, he got out a pan and all the necessary ingredients for french toast, determined to have a batch done before his sleep deprived boyfriend slugs into the tiny kitchen. John knew this recipe like the back of his hand thanks to his asshole father not being there for him or his younger siblings. He couldn't count the number of mornings when he'd wake up early to make them a fun breakfast instead of having their chef cook the same meal day after day. Those were his favorite days. He didn't mind waking up that early, the smiles on Jemmy, Junior, Mary and Martha's faces were enough to make it well worth it. John smiled at the memories of stacks of pancakes with whipped cream smiles as he got to work making the decadent batter. 

 

Ten minutes later, as John was setting down a plate stacked high with french toast, he heard the bedroom door shut and feet come waking out to the kitchen. With a smile on his face, John hopped out into the hallway, and pulled Alexander into a tight hug. 

 

"Happy birthday, baby girl!" 

 

John whisper-shouted, knowing how groggy Alex is before his daily (and lethal) dose of caffeine. 

 

He heard Alex chuckle and felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper into Alex's warm body. 

 

"Thanks, baby," 

 

Alex croaked into John's ear, voice rugged from underuse. 

 

John pulled out of the hug and placed a light kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before getting him a cup of coffee. Alex sighed a 'thank you' as he took a sip from the mug, relishing the warmth it radiated into his hands. John walked them both to the table and pulled out a chair for Alex, the gesture earning him a sweet smile from the boy. The only sounds now were forks on plates and Alex's soft hums of appreciation for the delicious meal, and the amazing man who made it. 

 

After they both finished, they migrated to the couch, cuddling as some TV channel played in the background. Both boys had classes that day, but neither needed to get ready for a few hours. Alex knew that there would be a party later with all of their friends, but at the moment, he was content wrapped around the love of his life in their little apartment. 

 

"Thank you for breakfast," 

 

Alex whispered in John's ear, kissing his cheek after the words left his mouth. 

 

"It was my pleasure, baby," 

 

John replied, turning around so he could face his boyfriend. Alex smiled and pulled John closer to him, resting his head on John's shoulder, breathing in his scent. 

 

"I love you, John," 

 

"Te amo, Alex,"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the man who inspired the revolutionary musical that is Hamilton! I hope you enjoyed this little fic :)


End file.
